Saving Me In More Ways Than One
by jdm513
Summary: Having narrowly escaped a life of slavery and solitude. Mikasa is now as indebted to Eren, the boy she has a growing affection for, and Grisha, the boys father, for somehow being able to save her dying mother. However, her new life comes crashing down but only a Year after. The walls impending demise finally enacted. Hopefully with Eren by her side things will be different. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.**

Amidst the hill of a forest stood a lone cabin, completely conspicuous amongst its tall green neighbors. However, with the heavy downpour currently showering the entirety of the tree filled landscape, only those with intended direction to the little home would be able to find it.

It just so happened that two individuals were slowly making their way towards the small little abode. One was obviously a child, wearing a grey shirt under a brown long sleeve shirt and black pants. For his feet he had dark brown shoes. His cerulean eyes shone brightly in the rain and peeked out slightly from the thick garment he wore like a cloak, shielding him from the merciless heavens. He had another piece of clothing on, that clashed quite fervently with his other choices of attire. A deep red scarlet scarf hung around his neck loosely, making it obvious the lengthy piece of cloth wasn't suited for his small child frame. He would grow into it, was what he had argued with himself.

"Is that the place up ahead dad?" the young boy started, his voice unnaturally strong willed and demanding for someone his age.

The boys' aforementioned father sported on a thick brown coat and a pristine white collared shirt under. For pants he wore black slacks and had on a pair of nice black dress shoes. He too adorned a cloak to protect him from the onslaught of tiny droplets. And on his nose he had on a pair of round black framed glasses, slightly foggy and dripping their own little tears of water. The rain did not forgive even inanimate objects after all.

"Yes Eren, it is." The father responded. " Now listen Eren, were here to check up on my patients. However, they are also good friends of mine and as you know they have a daughter. I want you to try to be a little less abrasive and be nice to her. There aren't many people for her to mingle with around here and it would be nice for her to have a friend." His speech was given with a calm and steady voice but held a tone of expectance from his son walking beside him.

"Well that's up to her isn't it? If she's nice to me then there won't be a problem" He countered with slight aggression in his voice.

His father sighed " This is why you only have Armin as a friend you know? Just… try and at least be a bit respectful Eren."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. It's not like I need anymore friends anyways, Armin's already a great one."

His father stole a quick glance at his sons scowling face and softly smiled, he would never grow tired of his sons stubborn childish antics. "That he is, and very intelligent as well, much more so than you."

"Hey!" the smaller boy interrupted with a small pout featured on his lips.

Ignoring his child's loathing he continued " but perhaps you should give Mikasa a chance, from the times I've seen her I know she's very pretty. I'm sure even you'll find her quite attractive." He finished with a knowing smirk.

"W-What! The heck are you talking about?! I don't even care about girls like that right now!" he shouted a slow hint of red emerging on his round and puffed cheeks.

The man let out a low chuckle amused by his son's reaction.

"Well we'll see. Were here after all."

Eren let out a small growl, then proceeded to cross his arms in defiance and look away, embarrassed he had falling into his fathers' ploy.

The older man went to knock on the door, slightly shaking his head and sporting a loving smile at his sons entertaining actions.

After a few seconds of waiting, no response came. Slightly confused the man knocked again, this time with a bit more force and making sure his presence was known " Hello? It's Doctor Grisha Jaeger old friends. " The first thought that came to mind was that perhaps they had stepped out for something but that was quickly forgotten. 'They're always here ready to welcome me when I visit, and why in gods name would they step out in this horrid weather. Not to mention for what exactly in this desolate forest' He reached for the doorknob with his left hand grasping it tightly, he was surprised to find it unlocked after giving it a light twist. He opened the door slightly, not wanting to feel intrusive in case they really had been out or perhaps were resting in their quarters. "Hel.." he stopped short, immediately throwing the door wide open and rushing to the bodies lying on the floor. He quickly checked the pulse of the blonde haired man, only to find himself devastated at the feel of none. Before he could make his way over to the woman he heard a voice coming from that direction.

"Mi-Kasa, run, please just r-un"

Grisha was at her side in an instance, he was thoroughly surprised but relieved to find she was alive. But he had to act quickly; from the looks of her injury she would not survive the huge gash on her left shoulder if the crimson river flowing from her was not tended to immediately.

"Damnit! Eren do you see a little girl around here anywhere?!" He quickly questioned his son unaware that the boy had fled a long time ago "Eren?" as soon as he turned around, expecting to find his son by the doorway, he felt remorse. His son was no longer there and he had an idea of what his reckless boy was up too. As much as he wanted to run out and rush to find his child, his instincts as a doctor told him he needed to save this woman slowly dying on the floor, if not for him then for her daughter's sake that he somehow knew Eren would be able to save.

" Dammit all Eren don't do anything to stupid, please." He silently pleaded, small tears threatening to fall in the corner of his eyes, while starting to administer bandages to the woman's open wound.

The man's skills were nothing short of his title, within minutes he had already properly closed the wound with bandages and had added anesthetics to prevent infection. At the same time he had managed to create a somewhat poor device, that resembled an I.V. stand, in order to place some fluids into the woman to somewhat alleviate the obvious blood loss.

His work done he scanned the area of the house for any signs of additional trouble. Satisfied nothing else was out of the ordinary (as ordinary as a murder scene gets) he set out, making sure to lock the entrance, and headed in the direction of the nearest cabin he assumed the murderers were currently lying in wait. "For gods sakes Eren, please be alive."


	2. Two Fearsome and Kind Souls

Eren wasn't a dumb kid per say. He understood how the world worked, knew of its cruelty and lack of mercy. Especially to those who were unfortunately unable to fight back. Fighting back was the only way to survive, and when someone wasn't able to do that for themselves Eren had little trouble stepping in and fighting for them. It was this same nature that Eren inherently had, that also landed him into many unfavorable predicaments. Such was the case at this very moment.

Back when he'd first seen the two bodies, laying flat on the ground and the blood slowly spilling out, he had already feared the worst. That each and every person in that little cabin had been a victim of this damned planet's cruelty. However, a quick glance around the room gave way to a speck of hope, the girl, Mikasa, was still alive.

'They took her, she's still alive. And I'm going to save her if it's the last thing I do!' This thought had been the only one thing crossing Erens mind at the time. He had no clue where they could possibly be, no plan whatsoever as to how to save her without getting himself killed, no true fact that the girl was even alive. But none of that had mattered in the slightest. He was dead set on his goal and nothing, not even soulless human animals, would stop him from accomplishing it.

After quickly abandoning the little cabin, he found himself sprinting in an unknown direction. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling lodged in his heart that this was the right way to go. So, driven by instinct and a determination so pungent it could make you cringe in fear, he ran, effortlessly keeping his amazing speed intact.

After about five minutes of running, another cabin finally came into view. This one was moderately larger than the previous one, but gave a sense of dread instead of the welcoming aura the other had.

Eren still wasn't sure how he was going to go about the situation, but remained undeterred. He slowed his pace down, making sure to check around for any unwanted trouble, and made his way over to a window at the side of the cabin. With his back to the wall, he hugged it tightly and sidestepped his way to the window. As he neared it, he could just barely make out some voices; it seemed they were in conversation. From the sound of it only two people were in the room, and to confirm his suspicions he peered into the window, making sure not to reveal too much of his face lest he wanted to get caught. Just two, like he had inferred, that wouldn't be too hard handle. As he scanned the room he slowly came upon a crumpled form on the floor. The little girl had been bound with rope and was simply laying their, it was hard to tell if she was alive. Her back was to Eren so he couldn't make much else other than her white dress and long silky onyx hair. However, that was enough for Eren, even if he hadn't seen her tied down like an animal, laying on the floor completely helpless, simply knowing she was here was enough for Eren to spring into action. The hard part of this mission was just about to begin.

Slowly, he made his way over to the door, testing the knob to see if it was open, to his delight, it was. He crept inside, making sure to make as little noise as possible, the raging storm outside proving itself quite an ally right now; muffling any small sounds that could have emanated from the door or the wooded floorboards he was now stepping on. The room he was now in was quite spacious, not a single furniture adorning it. Only to his immediate right was there a hook on the wall for hanging coats, which was what he did with his soaking cloak, it would only hinder him. Straight ahead of the entrance there was a hallway. Looking closer, it reached another end of the cabin, where presumably another furnitureless room waited. In between the hall, were some doors, two on the right side and two on the left.

Now, Eren had to solve two questions, how was he going to deal with these animals and with what?

The second was easy enough to answer; a few years of traveling with his father showed him humans were as deadly a species as the giants outside the walls. As such, he had securely strapped two knives on his ankles, one on his left and one on his right. Reaching down he unstrapped one of the short knives from his right ankle and securely held it in hand. Then making his way over to the first door on the left, where he presumed they'd be, he thought of a plan to catch them by surprise and held the dagger behind his back. He then knocked.

The silence was immediate, only the patter of the rain against the walls and windows of the cabin audible. Then a couple of loud and frantic steps were heard heading for the door and suddenly the door ripped open with a "What the hell?" coming from an average sized man. Eren, quickly placing his plan into action, began "I-I'm sorry…. I was o-outside and g-got lost…. I saw yo-your cabin an…" Stealing a glance at the other assailant Eren managed to see him motioning to his accomplice to back off; holding a back a grin that was ready to break through his act, Eren readied the weapon, gripping it tighter in his right hand, to strike at a moments notice.

The man gently placed his hand on Erens head, attempting to persuade the boy he meant no harm "You say you got lost huh, little buddy? It's ok me and my frie…aagh!" At an alarming speed, the knife had been slashed into the man's neck. Then with an ungodly squelch of metal ripping apart skin, the knife was pulled further across his neck and out the right side of the mans throat, ensuring the kill. "Thanks but, I'm not as helpless as you think and I'm the last thing you'll ever see, scum!" The mans expression had changed from fake sincerity, to surprise and finally to that of a dead man. His eyes rolling to the back of his head as his lifeless body crumpled under his useless legs, the blood already forming a pretty pool of red nearby.

The sight really, mimicked that of the woman who was lying on the ground at the previous cabin, her own blood had been similarly pooling out. The irony that this thug was the very man who had left the woman in that state was lost on Eren, however. Even if he knew, he wouldn't care, he just wanted justice delivered, and he was halfway there. One down one more to go.

The reaction of the other, shorter, man was instantaneous, but not too threatening. He had simply jumped up off his seat, sending the chair tumbling back a few feet. He held an axe in his right hand and exclaimed "What the hell do you think your doing?!" Before the man had anytime to react, Eren had closed the door with a pair of ominous, wide open, maniacally glinting eyes.

Eren, noting the other room across, quickly went in, hoping to find some tool to help him either finish the man off or stall him long enough for Eren to think of a plan.

The room was some kind of storage, not quite as big as the other rooms but still large enough to salvage many different items. Quickly glancing around, the boy was able to find some items he could utilize to create a makeshift weapon. He fetched a long rod made of wood, probably a discarded broom pole, and a small amount of rope lying in a corner. First, he placed his initial weapon behind a strap hanging behind his pants, then, just as quickly, he retrieved his other knife off his left ankle and wrapped it securely around one edge of the pole.

As soon as he was done, the killer in the other room, seemingly recovered from the earlier shock, threw the door Eren had left closed, open. In a heartbeat, Eren was sprinting, his makeshift spear in tow, letting out a primal and shrill shriek as the sharp edge plunged into the man's heart. The man reeled back a great distance, letting a nasty gut wrenching wale escape his throat, not only from the pain and even greater shock at the little boys demonic attack, but also because the boy himself was incredibly able to drive him back with some unholy strength that shouldn't belong to such a small child.

Before losing his momentum, Eren pounced on the man, already reaching for his knife secured behind him. Through hazy eyes, the small boy proceeded to thrust the cold iron into the mans body. The hate, anger, and sadness emanating from the child were clearly known in his watery eyes, the stabs he relentlessly gave, and most obviously his words "This is what you get you son of a bitch! This is what you get for being what you are! DIE! DIE"

Eren, only focusing on making sure the men were dead, hadn't once taken notice of the little girl who was now staring at him with wide open and frightened eyes. It was strange really. Not once had she been terrified as she was now. Sure she had been scared when the men had murdered both her mother and father in cold blood, scared when her mother pleaded strange instructions to her, "Run" she had said. But soon after, she had been knocked out and had awoken on an unknown floor, bound by her hands. At this point, Mikasa had given up all hope and emotions for that matter, neither showing fear or dread at her unfortunate situation.

The only people that mattered to her in the whole world were now a pile of corpses. She didn't have any distant relatives she knew of, no siblings, not even a single friend. She had no one who cared for her anymore, and she decided she no longer cared about herself either.

So when she heard the knock come, she didn't even feel a sliver of hope make way into her heart. Even if she was saved she had nothing. When she heard the whimpering's of a small child, a boy, she remained still and empty. Only when she had heard the man stop mid sentence, then the slump of a body hitting the ground did she become alert. There was no way a kid could be capable of killing someone, let alone an intimidating murderer.

But with hesitant eyes, she glanced downwards, since her positon now had her flat on her back after one of her kidnappers had not so kindly turned her over with his foot.

Saying she was astonished, would be an understatement. Indeed, a small boy, no older than her, was standing in front of a bloody corpse which presumably the child himself had killed, seeing the knife still in hand, and dripping with blood. But, it wasn't the horrifying truth that a small boy had just ended a full grown mans life, no, what had terrified Mikasa had been the fact that the little kid showed no remorse for his actions. What's more, the intensity and pure animalistic hatred in the boy's eyes sent a fury of chills down her spine, making her more aware of the fear this boy produced within her.

What happened next would truly have her cowering. A scream and a spear to the second killer, and then the agonizing sight of seeing a small boy mercilessly plunge a knife into the older males flesh. All the while, screaming with rage in his voice. It was a sight to behold and one of great fright for Mikasa.

She had welcomed the possibility of death already. To want to end the cruelty that awaited her, but the thought of dying at the hands of someone like him did not sit well with her, she didn't know why, and it only served to further frighten her.

After, a minute of endless jabs to the lifeless body, Eren finally declared the man dead. He sat up, huffing, and wiped his forehead with back of his sleeve. Then he got up, quickly located the girl, and walked towards her. He was taken aback when the girl visibly recoiled when he approached her, and he could clearly see the fear in her wide open, stormy grey eyes.

'Figures, she's scared out of her mind after being taken by these two scumbags.' Eren thought harshly, unaware that the source of her discomfort was actually him.

"Hey, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He began, in a surprisingly calm and gentle voice Eren himself never knew had. " I'm doctor Grisha Jaegers son. My name's Eren." He finished with a timid smile. Slowly the fear in her eyes disappeared replaced by something of intrigue.

"Doctor Jaeger?" she responded slowly, at first she had been terrified beyond all reason as the boy approached her and truthfully she was still a bit wary, but the boys eyes and demeanor had changed all together as soon as his focus had changed to her. His eyes, his speech, and aura spelt concern for her. A stranger, some one she had never met before, but had heard of from the many visits by the doctor, was showing nothing but the utmost care for her.

"Yeah, you do know him right?" he asked, unsure if she did remember him or not, for all he knew she could have received a blow to the head and was unable to recall certain things.

"Yes" she responded quickly, after seeing worry etched on the boys face.

"Good, let me cut you loose." He began cutting the ropes binding her hands.

"They didn't do anything to bad to you did they? Dam bastards! They deserved what was coming to them. Are you hurt anywhere I can check if you need me to?" The way he showed absolute concern for her and then pure ungodly hatred to the men he murdered a second after the other, was almost comical, but also heartwarming. It was weird but as the seconds passed she was starting to, like, the boy, even with the small fear still present.

"I'm fine, thank you" she replied softly, grasping at her wrists and soothing the throbbing, growing redness the ropes had left. Then, she had remembered something, there was a third man. He had stepped out, something about meeting with a potential buyer. He would be back with news, he had told his fallen comrades.

"Where's the third one?" She asked, masking her true concern.

"What?" As soon as he had uttered that word, they heard the door behind them open. He couldn't believe he had overlooked the fact that there were possibly more than two kidnappers. In a second of desperation, Eren had launched himself at the knife sitting by Mikasa's side; he had left it there thinking there wasn't much use for it now. He was wrong, so very wrong.

Before he could reach it, there was a sharp pain shooting through his left side, engulfing him in a pain he hadn't yet experienced. He was sent flying towards the door where he had commenced his assault from, and was tumbling throughout the whole journey, gaining even more bruises around the entirety of his body, leaving him clutching his sides in an attempt to alleviate it all. He tried to get up and perhaps confront his assailant, but was quickly denied this action as the person in mind had made his way over and had delivered another kick to his protected gut, earning the man a squeal of pain from Eren. The man reached down and clutched at Eren's locks of brown hair. He grasped it so tightly Eren thought he would rip the thin members from his scalp, instead his head was bashed against the cold hard floor, making him feel a bit lightheaded, but more importantly desperate. Before Eren could even think a second thought, the man had lifted him up by the throat, making sure to use a large amount of unnecessary force on the small boy.

"You did this didn't you, you little shit?! You killed my friends didn't you!"

"I'll make sure you pay for what you did you little fucker!" With every syllable spoken, the tighter the grip became, even Erens abnormal strength and will were starting to faulter, seeing his small arms and hands starting to slow the clawing he was administering to his attackers arms.

But before he was ready to give in to the sweet serenity of death, he uttered a single word, not directed at the man but rather at the little girl. " Fi-ight!"

"What the hell did you say punk!?" the man responded thinking Eren had directed it towards him.

Mikasa was stunned, during the whole ordeal she had been frozen with fear. This time for a different reason. She had lost all hope, then started to regain some from the little boy that for no reason in particular had risked his life, killed two men, and showed nothing but utter concern for her. And now this same fearsome boy was being attacked and was losing his battle, fast. Another person who cared for her was about to die, and she was unable to do anything about it, again. Yet, the boy wanted her to fight.

"Fight to Wi-n and L-ive, don't and di-e!"

With shaking hands Mikasa reached for the knife.

"I can't…"

"FIIGHT!"

At that moment, seeing Eren breathe his final word, something struck within MIkasa. This boy had risked his life for her knowing full well the danger that came with it; he knew how this world worked. And slowly she was starting to realize she knew how it worked all along too; she just always decided to look the other way hoping that it wasn't true. But here she was, witnessing the small hero about to meet his end, and for what? Simply for trying to save someone who was the victim of a cruelty in life? The boy was right, she had to fight. If not for her sake than for his, because she was also realizing that without someone to care for her she was nothing. She was fighting for his sake, but more importantly for her own, like the boy said you fight to win and live, the way you want to live.

With her breathing steady, body calm, mind focused, and strength increased to unfathomable heights, she started with a shriek. Running towards the man with an amazing amount of speed, however, her previous shout of newfound fury and strength had alerted the man. The warning hadn't been enough to avoid the incoming jab but was enough to avoid a fatal blow. Where the knife would have struck his heart from behind, instead was now jammed on the lower part of his left side.

"AAugh! What the hell you little bitch?! You want to die too?!" He had dropped Eren from his clutch, when he heard the scream; the boy was now on the ground gasping for the desperately needed air.

In an instant Mikasa was thrown on the ground, a right hook delivered straight to her jaw.

It was one thing to know these bastards had killed, kidnapped and beat innocent people; it was another to witness such a thing. Eren had had it. He was enraged; he couldn't and wouldn't forgive this bastard for doing such a thing to the little girl. Noticing the discarded spear by his side, he removed the bindings securing the knife and attacked.

"Leave her alone! You Bastard!" He jumped on the mans back before he reached Mikasa, making sure to begin his onslaught of stabs atop the mans face, neck, head, whatever he could get at. And before long, even after the tall male had attempted to remove the pesky child off his back, the man was dead and on the ground. The man was unrecognizable, his face full of holes and completely red. Gashes strewn about his neck and the top of his head similarly fashioning the same cuts, his hair blotched with a good color of crimson red. It was a miracle really, that the mans head was still securely atop his body, that is.

"Are you alright?" was the first thing Eren said as he approached Mikasa. She was in a state of awe. How could this boy kill without the slightest hesitation, and just do a complete 180 in emotions and everything. She supposed it just came naturally to him somehow. To see those who would do wrong as useless bodies ready to be put down and those he deemed innocent to be cared for without any prejudice. Regardless, she was amazed and remained silently in awe.

The moment was short lived however, as both Mikasa and Eren snapped at attention when they heard a door slam open from the other room and then frantic steps coming their way. Mikasa's sudden burst of energy had taken a toll on her, her body not yet used to her newfound strength. Eren was in no better shape, taking on three grown adults and somehow managing to get away with so much as a couple bruises, although a true feat of his strength indeed, his adrenaline infused muscles were beyond the point of weary. There was only so much these two amazing children could do, only through pure luck, determination, and their inner strength had they come out alive. But the fact remained, they were still children, and all their luck and strength was just about gone.

Determined to protect the girl despite his aching body, both from the beating he received and the actions he performed, Eren once more held a knife in hand. He stood up on shaky legs but held a strong face that overlooked the fact he could barely stand up straight.

Despite herself Mikasa had gotten up as well, not sure how much help she'd be but she needed to. This, Eren, boy was so strong, and he never seemed to falter even when on the brink of death. Mikasa wasn't sure if it was the situation they were in that was greatly influencing the way she was starting to feel about Eren, and honestly it probably was more than she let on, but in the few short moments she had already grown to admire and care for this boy that risked so much for her. She somehow knew, wherever he went she would follow even if it meant facing certain death over and over.

"Eren! Where the hell are you? Eren!"

Immediately, relief washed over Eren's face. I t was the voice of his father ,Grisha, in the midst of the whole event, he had forgotten that he was accompanying his father to come and visit Miakasa's family in the first place.

"Dad!" Eren let out a small shout from the room alerting the man of his presence.

Within seconds, Grisha was in the room, his clothes, cloak and all, soaking wet and dirty with mud and grime. The rain had ended a few minutes ago, but it seemed Grisha had endured the worst of it as it was coming to an end.

"Eren!" As soon as he saw his child through the doorway, bloodied, beaten, and holding a knife, Grisha rushed him and secured him in a tight hug, awkwardly leaning down and on his knee's seeing as he was much taller than Eren. At the same time, Eren let go of the knife a bit surprised by the sudden action his father took.

"God dammit Eren, I've always told you to stop being so reckless! You could have gotten killed!" Grisha began, relief clearly in his voice but masked by his much more angrier tone that could only be delivered by a clearly worried father.

"But I didn't! And I saved her! You know what would've happened if I didn't come. They would've been long gone and we would have never been able to see here again. You know that! I don't regret anything I did, so you can get angry at me all you want!" Eren retorted matching his father's voice.

"Dammit I know!...I just…" He hugged him again "I know your strong Eren, but you need to control your bashfulness, one day it will get you killed, so please just understand, you and your mom are very dear to me. Please understand." Eren was surprised by the calm tone taking his fathers voice, and was feeling extreme remorse when he could clearly here the chokes that accompanied his dad's words. He knew his father cared, what true father wouldn't, but still it was odd seeing his father like this and it made it all the more heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry… I just… wanted to save her.. and there was no other way…." Eren apologized, his own tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

"Its okay Eren, I understand, just please be more careful in the future, I'm not going to make you promise me you will, but at least promise me you'll try." Grisha cut him off now facing him, his hands firmly on his son's shoulders.

In response, Eren just nodded weakly, the effects of the night's endeavors starting to resurface.

Eren then, out of the corner of his eye, noticed Mikasa, she was shivering and even though she tried hiding her face behind her hair, Eren could clearly see the tears cascading down to the floor. She knew what she was feeling, and he felt an even greater regret than that of making his father worry. He knew it was impossible for them to know what was to happen this day .But he still felt guilty not being able to save her parents.

Grisha followed his son's gaze, only to be met with a heartbreaking sight. The poor little girl herself was in bad shape, and what made it so hard to watch was the fact that she was crying, crying at the realization that she won't have someone to worry for her and care for her unconditionally. She won't have anyone to scold her for doing stupid things, or acting reckless, she won't have someone to tell her to be careful even for the most smallest of things. She was alone. Grisha new how she felt, but also knew something she didn't, she wasn't all alone. For several reasons. On one hand, knowing his boy's morale duty to himself, he would immediately offer her a home, a friend, and guaranteed protection and love. He was spot on as he saw Eren already walking towards Mikasa. On the other hand, Grisha was certain he was able to save her mother in time, and now it was just a matter of letting her recuperate. She wasn't alone, and he wouldn't deny her into his home along with her mother. They were broken and battered, and he wasn't about to allow them to take on the world by themselves.

Mikasa continued to cry silently, never noticing Eren's equally silent steps.

"Hey" he softly began.

"I'm so cold… I have nowhere to go….where do I go from here Eren? I have no home now…."

She was cut off shortly after having something wrapped around her neck, it was so warm. Even though, she could clearly smell the iron of blood that was also soaked on the garment, she found a different kind of smell among it. Something that screamed Eren, and she welcomed that smell, iron and all. However, there was still the fact that she was indeed surprised by Erens actions, and as a result she had looked up, revealing her tear stained face.

"You do have a home. With us." He looked at his father expectedly, and was relieved when his father simply nodded to his son from his kneeling positon.

" Yes Mikasa, you can come and live with us. I know words cannot describe what you've been through and I won't deny you shelter. From now on your part of our family." Grisha assured her with a soft but firm voice, making his way over to her, and removing the cloak first then the coat he had on. He then placed the coat over her shoulders and softly patted her head. Giving her a tender smile.

"Don't worry child, From now on both Eren and I will protect you."

"I…" Mikasa was at a loss for words, and her heart wrenched at the amount of pure human kindness that was shown from these two men. Both of them owed her no debt, and yet they were so willing to take care of her, protect her. For nothing more than simply doing it because they believed it to be right. She vowed to herself she would do her best to pay them back in any way she could, go as far as give her life at some point to protect them even. That was the least, in her mind, she thought she would be able to do in order to repay such kindness.

"Come on. Don't say anything. Lets just go home." Eren told her, reaching out his hand and grasping at her dresses sleeve, pulling her as the y started to walk towards the door.

All of it was to much for Mikasa, so she did the only thing she could with so much emotional turmoil going on in her heart, she let the tears flow. Happy tears of course, and she followed Eren without question.

"Yes… Lets go home."

 **Holy crap that took a while to write. I have to admit something guys, I had to hold my self back from making Grisha say " LOOK AT ALL the FUCKS I GIVE!." Cookie for those who get the reference right away. To those who don't watch "A slap on titan" episode Stabbin cabbin, its worth it trust me.**

 **Right so I didn't do any authors notes previously because that was just an intro more or less, I'm testing the waters and didn't want something like this interrupting the story.**

 **I'm doing this more to improve my writing over all and would greatly appreciate feedback. Don't care if it's a review, PM or whatever. Just want some good ol tips for writing or anything you guys can offer.**

 **I do take my time with this stuff, since I do love this fandom, I try my best to keep grammar errors to a minimum, but no ones perfect, which is why I urge once more for feedback, please!**

 **Alright that's about it hope that those who are reading are at least enjoying the story so far, adios.**


End file.
